Twice entwined
by Melia the bright
Summary: Vegeta and his brother go to earth intending to only get resources but leaves with more than they bargained for. Bulma and her sister are kidnaped by the prince's but what do they do when they find out the prince's have no intention of letting them go? be warned; lemons!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"_Good evening citizens this is WCN news live coming from central west capital, it has been confirmed that our solar system has been purged by untitled space crafts, attempts to make contact has been made but no sign of respond has been made, we advise citizens to stay indoors, the government is_ _working on this situation vigorously, we will be updating every hour_" "what the fuck?" muttered bliss grabbing the remote and turning the television louder "Bulma! Do you see this shit?" asked bliss waving her hands dramatically at the tv . Bulma's expression was worried "yeah, do you think we should be worried?" asked Bulma. Bliss glanced back at the TV "yes I think we should be more than worried, if they weren't here to fight then they would have contacted us saying they 'come in peace' have you never watched an alien movie?" "we_ have just been informed that the space crafts will be landing approximately 10 minutes from now on the outskirts of west capital city"_ Bulma stood up "no I haven't watched an alien movie, I prefer to see it in real life" said Bulma smirking "I'm definitely not one to turn down meeting some aliens" said bliss.

__on the ship__

"Purge it for all its resources and minerals, we are leaving in two days" said prince Tarble to the captain "of course my prince" said the captain bowing with his fist clenched over his heart ."Brother, this shouldn't take long, this planets race is a paragon of weakness." Said vegeta coming to a stop beside Tarble "were leaving in two days" said Tarble staring at the nearing blue planet through the huge window in the control room. "When are we landing?" barked vegeta to an unfortunate soldier who just happened to walk by at the wrong time "I-I don't know my prince" stuttered the male soldier. Vegeta's face turned into a sneer "well find out!" "y-yes sir" said the soldier.

__earth__

"This is pretty neat Bulma" said bliss tossing her long hip length dark brown hair over her soldier. Bulma raised a perfect blue eyebrow "of course it is, I made it" replied Bulma incredulously. Bliss rolled her eyes "have you even tested this?" asked bliss sceptically twirling the gun in her hands "of course I have! And it works brilliantly for your information" said Bulma slightly offended "okay, show me how it works" asked bliss examining the gun "Well, all you have to do is turn this nob here to what level you want it at" said Bulma showing bliss were to turn the nob "and then you pull the trigger" finished Bulma "simple enough, just let me grab a few things before we go" said bliss grabbing a few capsules containing medical serums that she recently made and a few other medical supply's . Bulma also grabbed a few capsules and stuffed it into her shorts pockets "B? What's our plan?" asked bliss as they walked down the passageway leading to the lounge "well first we have to know what we dealing with" replied Bulma walking to the television "_-the ship has now landed just outside the city near the amber forest" _"alright at least we now know where it is" said bliss walking out the house with Bulma in tow "here I'll get it" said Bulma taking out a capsule in her pocket, she clicked it and threw it a few feet away a soft 'pop' was heard before two sleek white and silver motorbikes appeared bearing the capsule corp logo on the sides. "Let's go through the forest, we will be covered and it will be easier to spy on them" suggested Bulma looking at bliss for an answer "great, let's go" said bliss getting on the bike.

"We have to go on foot from here" said Bulma getting off her bike "yeah its way to dense to go with any form of transport through that" said bliss pointing at the forest. Bulma capsulated the bikes and followed bliss into the forest. Bulma and bliss walked for half an hour in silence before getting close to the edge of the forest where a lot of noise was coming from "be careful that no one sees you" said Bulma, bliss nodded and continued heading towards the edge of the forest. Bliss and Bulma could now see a huge metallic coloured space ship situated in a field that was barren of everything except grass. As bliss and Bulma carefully approached the ship they could see a huge ramp with what looked like fifty soldiers dressed in black spandex suits and armour. Bulma and bliss quickly noticed _**they had tails…**_ Bulma clasped a small hand over her mouth muffling her yelp of surprise "shhh!" said bliss with her index finger over her full lips 'sorry" mouthed Bulma still reeling in the thought of people having tails . Bliss motioned for Bulma to follow her, she made her way down the forests edge to get a better view. When they were happy with the angle they were at they scanned the area to see if they could see anything useful to them that's when Bulma spotted a man talking to two but Bulma presumed to be 'soldiers' not too far from where they were but still far enough to be 'safe' . He was tall and had bronze skin, he's physique was tall and muscular and he's hair swept up into a wild black flame he wore a black spandex suit with white armour and matching gloves and boots-with golden tips and a long red cape. Bulma felt her heart quicken just looking at him. Bliss glanced towards the ship and sucked in her breath as she laid eyes on a beautiful man that made her instantly think of the war god Ares. He was tall and had a black spandex suit on with a white chest plate, he also had white gloves and boots, he's skin golden and he was quite tall, he's inky-black flame hairstyle made him seem even more taller, behind him bellowed a long blue cape, and as he walked soldiers stopped and bowed.

**(edited;03/19/2013) please review or leave a comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two! This is an alternative universe fic! So I'm not sticking to the facts 100%, I listened to Katy Perry ET while I was writing this chapter ^_^. Oh yeah I don't own dragon ball Z and if I did there would be more Bulma and vegeta action!

Chapter 2

"There's no way we can take them done with two puny little Ki guns!" whispered bliss urgently to Bulma "hey my guns aren't puny!" exclaimed Bulma loudly. Bliss sighed "keep your voice down" said bliss annoyed "whatever lets head back, were way out numbered and it would be stuiped to try and do anything" said Bulma turning around "yeah, let's go, maybe we should leave it to the government?" suggested bliss wearily. Bulma snorted "please we have a better chance of 'fighting' them off than those tax consuming idiots" said Bulma starting to walk back in the direction in which they came "I saw this really gorgeous guy…" said bliss feeling her cheeks heat up a bit "really? Me two!" replied Bulma "how did he look?" asked bliss "well he had this really cool flame-like hairstyle and a really hot body-""urgh were crushing on the same guy" said bliss scrunching her nose in distaste, Bulma shrugged. They walked for about five minutes through the forest before Bulma cried out in surprise as her foot got stuck in a weave of roots and tripped "are you okay?" asked bliss bending down to help her sister but glancing around quickly making sure nobody was there "um I think I might have hurt my ankle" said Bulma untangling her ankle carefully. Bliss took out a capsule and it opened with a barely audible 'pop'. Bliss took out an injection filled with green substances and removed the wrapper from the needle before injecting it into Bulma's fore arm .Bulma sighed in relief "good thing you brought those with" said Bulma as her ankle healed "pft I knew something like this would happen, honestly your so fucking clumsy" said bliss Re-capsulized the medical supplies before picking up her Ki gun and helping Bulma up. "You know me two well" said Bulma dusting her clothes off. "what would you say, brother, have we found here?" asked a male voice behind bliss. Bliss whirled around pointing the gun right at the stranger, Bulma and Bliss's eyes widened when they saw the stranger was the same gorgeous guy they saw from earlier but was even more shocked to see an almost exact duplicate standing next to him except he had a slight side fringe. "I don't know brother, they look tasty, wouldn't you agree?" replied the one next to him. "What the fuck we aren't food" said bliss glaring at them. The man on the left spoke "that could easily be arranged" said the man with a smirk crossing he's arms over he's chest. Bulma lifted her chin in defiance "we won't let you" she said turning the nob on the gun to its highest level before shooting the man on the right with the Ki gun hitting him squarely in the chest, he stumbled back a few steps before he looked at her surprised "now!" shouted Bulma and as if on cue Bliss shot the man on the left, he too stumbled back. Bliss grabbed Bulma's hand and ran "try not to fall!" yelled bliss, after a while they stopped "did we lose them?" asked Bulma glancing back " I don't know" said bliss "look! Were near the end!" said Bulma relieved "get the capsules so long!" said bliss pulling Bulma as she sagged behind "Bliss!" yelled Bulma tripping over her feet. Bliss rolled her eyes "god you're so fucking clumsy" said bliss pulling Bulma up "in case you haven't noticed were running away from aliens that want to _kill_ us" said bliss looking around." Looking for us?" said a masculine voice, bliss looked up and saw the man with a side fringe crouching on a thick tree branch, he's blue cape was to the side so bliss could see he's tail flick in excitement. "Were right here" said the other man walking out from behind a tree. Bulma shot at the man again but he dodged it with ease "quite a gun you have there" he said phasing in front of her and quickly flicking it from her wrist. Bulma cried out in surprise at the close proximity and the fact that she was disarmed "what do you want?" asked Bulma slowly "you'll find out soon enough" he said knocking her unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Wake up" said a female voice. Bulma woke up first. "Please my lady we have lots to do" said a female next to her. Bulma turned to look at the female and yelped in surprise "my name is leeriana" said the girl, her skin was a light purple and her eyes were a crimson colour and her hair was shoulder length bright red hair. Bliss stirred and slowly came back to conscious as she heard Bulma yelp "what is it?" asked bliss groggily rubbing her eyes "uh Bee you might want to have a look at this" said Bulma tensed. Bliss turned around on the mattress and nearly chocked "who are you?" asked bliss quickly sitting up. Leeriana sighed "my name is leeriana my lady and we really must be getting a move on otherwise we won't be ready on time" "ready for fucking what?" asked Bulma frowning "for the Princes of course!" said leeriana as if they were asking a stuiped question "where the fuck are we? And you better be telling the truth!" said bliss "and what the hell are you anyway?" Added Bulma. " So many questions! Such little time, please my lady's we have to start getting-""were not moving until you give us answers" said Bulma crossing her arms under her chest "you leave me no choice" said leeriana as she walked to the door, she opened the door and six females from what looked like different species bustled in and split up into two groups of three. Two grabbed Bulma and bliss's wrists and pulled them out of bed and dragged them to a white room with huge baths "let go!" fumed Bulma trying to yank her wrists free "who do you think you are?" shouted bliss at a girl tugging at her shirt "please my lady you need to take a bath" said leeriana nervously "stop saying 'my lady'" said Bulma and bliss in unison "why are you calling us 'my lady' anyway?" asked Bulma "because it is polite" said leeriana getting more nervous "please just follow my instructions and I will give you all your answers later" said leeriana pleadingly. Bulma and Bliss glanced at each other before nodding ordered the females to full two baths with water. After the two baths were full, a woman poured a sweet smelling liquid into each bath and motioned for bliss and Bulma to get in. Bulma stripped her clothes and slowly got in; bliss soon followed her getting into the bath next to Bulma's. The woman got to work immediately. Ten minutes later another woman gave Bulma and bliss a towel to wrap themselves in before pulling then into the next room it was small compared to the wash room, there were two dressing tables and one huge closet. "Follow me please" said one of the girls politely to Bulma, Bulma nodded and followed the girl over to the closet. The girl opened the closet and pulled out a dark purple dress "put this on"said the girl. Bulma put on the dress and did a small twirl in front of the full length mirror across the room; the dress was a little shorter than mid-thigh and had criss-cross straps. The material hugged her body tightly flaunting her curvy but slim body. "Try this" said the same girl to bliss handing her a dark blue dress. She put it on and bit her lip, the dress moulded around her bounty breasts and slim body stopping at the knees but a slit came up the right side of her dress and only stopped a little above mid-thigh. "Now for the next part" said leeriana ushering Bliss and Bulma to sit on the little benches in front of the dresser. The girls first got to work on bliss and Bulma's hair before doing their makeup, half an hour later of silence leeriana finally said "you are almost ready, and I believe I said I would answer some of your questions" bliss and Bulma nodded at leeriana but first glanced in the mirror, bliss's dark brown hair was straight and fell to just below her pelvis, a thick plait came from the sides and joined at the back and was made with some sort of gold band weaving in-between her hair. Her makeup was dark accentuating her sapphire eyes and her lips were ruby red. Bulma's hair was done in soft curls pinned up with purple stones. Her make up around her blue eyes were light but her lip stick was a dark purple making her lips look even fuller than they were. "Here" said leeriana handing Bulma and bliss each a pair of shoes. Bliss slipped on the dark blue platforms and slowly raised an eyebrow in appreciation, Bulma put on her gold gladiator high heels and also noted how they fit perfectly "they fit perfectly, how did you know our sizes" asked Bulma suspiciously "let's just say the Princes get what they want" said leeriana "oh before I forget!" said leeriana as she rushed to the dresser and pulled out a blue chocker with gold chains hanging down from it "may I?" asked leeriana referring to the necklace. Bliss nodded and leeriana put the chocker on Bliss and handed her a pair of long gold chain earring's and handing Bulma a set of gold hoops. "leeriana? How long had we been asleep for?" asked bliss "for about three days" said leeriana holding up three fingers bliss sighed and Bulma kept trying to speak but ended up opening and closing her mouth at a loss for words "let's not panic, all we have to do is explain that somewhere there is a huge fucking mistake" said bliss. Bulma stayed silent for a few seconds before asking "what exactly do we have to do?" leeriana looked around nervously before saying "just do as your told and you will be okay" whispered leeriana grabbing their hands and leading them into the hallway Bulma and Bliss wanted to ask a million more questions but leeriana looked like she wasn't going to speak any more. They stopped at a door bearing a red and blue coat of arms on it. The door slid open and leeriana gently pushed Bliss into the room. Bliss immediately retaliated as she realised Bulma and her were being split up but leeriana gave her one hard push and shut the door behind her leaving bliss trapped in the room. "Bliss!" screeched Bulma "let me go! You fucking crazy bitch!" Screamed Bulma trying to fight her way back to the room where bliss was but to no avail, four girls were restraining her and dragging her to a room that also bared the crest on it. Leeriana opened the door and dragged Bulma into the room. Before leeriana left she said "remember what I told you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"This cannot be happening" said bliss repeatedly pacing up and down the room. After leeriana pushed her into the room and the door slid closed she knew exactly what was going on, Bulma and her were going to have sex with the princes. Bliss's turned around away from the door and saw almost the whole side of the wall was glass but that wasn't what caught her attention, what caught her attention was the fact that beyond the glass was black except for stars and few small planets in the distance passing by quickly. Bliss stopped pacing and sat on the bed fidgeting nervously with the chains of her chocker obviously Bulma and her were going to be concubines or something, because that was the only thing that explained this whole scenario of wearing slutty clothes and being locked up in a room. Bliss stood up and tried to see if there was a way to get out but the door needed a code. Bliss typed in a series of random symbols hoping the door would just magically slide open, who knows maybe she got lucky? But each time it said access denied reality sunk in more and more, Bliss started hyperventilating hitting the door with her palms frantically "let me go!" screamed bliss repeatedly but stopped as her throat started burning. Bliss went back to the bed and lay down praying that Bulma was okay.

Bulma walked to the key pad next to the door and took a deep breath before exhaling slowly. She expertly typed in a pattern of symbols and sighed in victory as the door slid open. Bulma was about to walk out when a masculine voice spoke "I wouldn't do that if you want to see your sister again" Bulma turned around slowly, breathing rapidly making her chest rise and fall. Vegeta stood in the door way across the room from Bulma with a towel rapped lowly around he's waist. There were water droplets cascading over he's tanned muscular body which led Bulma to think that he just had a shower "you look…" said vegeta lifting he's weight off the door frame and walking towards her " exquisitely fuckable" finished vegeta in Bulma's ear backing her up against the wall. Bulma looked around trying to find a way to get out of this but the door slid closed automatically" your sister is quite beautiful…but I'm sure after my brother has fucked her senseless he won't mind if I do what I want with her…you don't want that, do you?" asked vegeta inches from Bulma's face, Bulma shook her head "no…I…will do whatever you ask…just don't hurt her" whispered Bulma she could not bear the thought of someone hurting her-not if she could stop it. " that sounds like a deal I could live with" said vegeta smirking. Bulma's breathing increased even more as vegeta's hands started lifting her dress up, Bulma gasped as something soft brushed the inside of her thigh, she looked down to see a long shiny black tail. Vegeta leaned in slowly teasing Bulma, biting her bottom lip and slowly tracing the outline of her lips with his tongue. Bulma couldn't deny that her body was reacting to this god-like man in front of her and felt angry that he could do that to her but she couldn't stop the guttural moan that escaped through her pouty lips as vegeta flicked her clitoris with he's tail. Bulma closed her eyes as vegeta continued torturing her with he's tail but her eyes flew open as he's tail entered her making her knees buckle, there was a sharp pain before pleasure took over, she was about to fall to her knees but vegeta grabbed her ass pulling her closer to him. He slowly started pumping he's tail in side Bulma making her gasp and moan in pleasure before he increased he's speed making Bulma claw her nails down his arms drawing blood, this excited him even more as he pumped harder and faster. Bulma screamed in pleasure as the first orgasm of her life rocked her body. After the effects of the orgasm washed down Bulma felt ashamed of what just happened. Vegeta slowly pulled his tail out of her and picked her up walking over to the bed and laying her down. Vegeta looked at he's tails and saw blood mixed with Bulma's pleasure on it, he looked back at Bulma "you were untouched?" he asked surprised. Bulma sat up and crossed her arms "yes! And you just took my virginity away with your fucking tail!" said Bulma angry, vegeta raised his eyebrows even higher "and this was your first orgasm?" asked vegeta unwrapping the towel around he's waist, Bulma was about to retort but when vegeta dropped the towel, she was instantly silenced.

Vegeta stood in front of Bulma in all his god like glory, Bulma looked away quickly feeling her cheeks go red. Vegeta loved watching her reaction as he un did the towel "stand-up" said vegeta, Bulma slowly stood up and bit her bottom lip as she was so close to him naked. vegeta tore the dress down the back not caring where it opened and licked he's lips when the dress slid down Bulma's body leaving her completely exposed to him. Bulma thought about covering her body but decided against it. Vegeta wrapped he's tail around her small waist pulling her closer, vegeta picked up Bulma's legs and wrapped it around his hips. Bulma felt her heart skip beats when she felt he's arousal press against her, she knew it was wrong but couldn't think of anything but how vegeta made her react to the slightest touch she thought for a second if this was rape but quickly dismissed it. Vegeta crawled on the bed with Bulma's legs still wrapped around his waist, he lay Bulma down with he's hands next to Bulma's head and opened her legs with he's knees positioning himself at her slick entrance. Bulma's heart rate increased tenfold as she felt he's tip nudge inside of her "wait" said Bulma swallowing loudly "what?" growled vegeta muffled against Bulma's neck, Bulma was about to say she couldn't go through with what she said, but vegeta entered her swiftly filling her all the way. Bulma cried out in surprise arching her back as vegeta pulled half way out before driving into her again hitting her core with he's tip Bulma bit her lip hard squeezing her eyes closed in pleasure he thought accrued again that this was rape but dissolved again as he thrust into her making her moan Vegeta growled as he pumped in and out of her faster and faster Bulma threw her head back screaming in euphoria, followed by vegeta growling deep in he's chest before going stiff, Bulma took a sharp intake of breath as she actually felt him releasing into her, making her shiver and her clench around him. Vegeta instantly hardened as he felt her clench him tightly, vegeta pulled out of Bulma and picked her up by her waist as if she weighed nothing he turned her over so that she was on her hands and knees he spread her legs wider before entering her again from behind gripping her waist as he started he's quick rhythm again. Bulma couldn't believe what she was feeling, she knew that this was wrong and she was only having sex with him so he wouldn't hurt Bliss but she just couldint deny nor help what vegeta was making her feel. Bliss buried her face into the bed and screamed as she came over the edge again and again.

Please review^^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bliss laid emotionlessly on the king size bed staring at the ceiling with the sheets wrapped tightly around her body. She thought back to the previous night and wanted to cry and scream her lungs out. The man she thought was beautiful turned into a monster literally overnight. He took her virginity, Bulma and her had made a promise to save themselves for marriage but that was lost now and she would never get it back, yes he had pleasured her and while he was having sex with her she couldn't think of anything except how much she needed him at that moment but the after math was always the worst. "m-my lady?" asked a female voice. Bliss didn't react, the voice sounded familiar but it sounded distant or maybe she was the distant one, she slowly blinked a few times before recognising the voice. Her head snapped to the side glaring at the girl known as leeriana "you fucking bitch!" screamed bliss trying to untangle herself from her sheets "you fucking little cunt! You knew what was going to happen to my sister and me yet you still brought us to this god forsaken place!" screamed bliss even louder "my lady! Please! You must know I have no authority! I am but a mere servant! There was nothing I could do to stop it, like I said before the Prince's always gets what they want!" pleaded leeriana "shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" screamed bliss falling to her knees, crying with her hands covering her face in shame. A single tear slipped down leerianas cheek. She truly felt sorry for the beautiful young women before her. "I-I retrieved these for you" said leeriana pulling out a hand full of capsules. Bliss looked up still crying and upon seeing the capsules she cried even more as the capsules reminded her of home bliss kept on thinking about how stuiped and naïve they were. Leeriana put the capsules on the table next to the huge tray of food before leaving for Bulma.

Bulma woke up just as she saw leeriana set the tray piled with food on the table. Bulma sat up immediately and regretted it as she felt light headed. Leeriana walked over to Bulma "my lady is everything alright?" asked leeriana Bulma squeezed her eyes closed before they shot open remembering her sister "how is bliss? Where is she? Is she okay? I have to see her!" yelled Bulma frantically getting out of bed in a rush "my lady she will survive and I'm afraid you are not allowed to see her but, I will take you to see your sister in hoping you will forgive me" said leeriana sincerely. Bulma looked at leeriana confused "you are not the one who violated me, so why are you sorry then?" asked Bulma. "I may not have done anything physical to you but I might as well have!" said leeriana in a shaky voice. "Please just take me to my sister" said Bulma finally untangling herself from the sheets and getting up "there are clothes in there for you" said leeriana pointing to a closet across the room against the wall. Bulma yanked the door of the closet open and nearly started hyperventilating-everything was made of leather and was extremely short. Bulma finally found something that covered a little more than half her body; she put on long black leather pants with a tight red boob tube top with a leather jacket. "okay I'm ready can we please just go?" asked Bulma walking over to leeriana who was standing at the door glancing around nervously "okay you can see your sister for five minutes-no longer" said leeriana shakily as she opened the door and lead Bulma to the door a little further down the passage before typing in a code and watched as the door slid open. Bulma ran inside nearly knocking leeriana over in the process "oh my god bliss! Are you okay?" asked Bulma as tears ran down her cheeks. Bliss sat up in bed as she heard the door open and covered her mouth with her hand in shock as she saw Bulma run in the room. She barely registered Bulma's questions as she cried seeing her sister. "were okay, were okay" was all Bulma repeated as they wrapped each other's arms around one another tightly, and gently rocking back and forth crying "it's nearly time to go" said leeriana worriedly. Bulma and bliss looked at each other before nodding their heads in an unspoken agreement "we will escape" said bliss determinedly "and we will escape with our sanity still intact" said Bulma with a small smile bliss nodded before hugging her sister tighter "we have to go" said leeriana "I can sense someone coming, hurry!" Bulma jumped off the bed and hurried out the room after leeriana back to the other room. Bliss wiped her tears and walked over to the capsules lying on the table next to her-now cold food. She picked them up and looked around the room searching for a place to hide them. She walked over to the bed and bent down on her knees so she could see under the bed, there she found what she was looking for and hid her capsules, praying to any god that listened that her sister and she escaped alive.

Please review=)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You please me like no other I've had before, I think I'll keep you alive a little longer" said Prince Tarble slipping on his white gloves, bliss retorted her face in anger and resisted the urge to vomit. Bliss watched the monster disguised in a gods body get dressed, bliss's thoughts wandered to Bulma. Bliss held the sheets tighter to her body as the thought of her only sister being hurt crossed her mind 'no' thought bliss shaking her head I have to stay positive. Bliss smiled as the memory of her chirpy blonde mom always saying "I only want positive energy in my house". "Don't miss me too much" said Tarble with a smirk as he walked out the room with a princely swagger. "Mother fucker!" Screeched bliss just as the door closed shut. She gingerly got out of bed and walked to the huge silver tray of food set on the table bliss sighed she was really hungry she couldn't remember the last time she ate so with that thought in her head she tucked into the 'saiyan's' version of breakfast.

Bulma formulated an escape plan while she ate her breakfast, she couldn't write it down at the risk of someone finding it, so the genius that she is she was going to have to remember everything. 'There has to be small space craft's somewhere on this ship' thought Bulma as she ate what looked like cheese but tasted sweet. If she could just get an idea of the ships lay out she could form a better plan, getting bliss and her out of the rooms was no problem but making their way to the space pods and crafts would be tricky but what if they found the space craft's sure she would probably figure out how they work but that would need a little time and what planet will they go to when she figures out how to pilot the space craft they couldn't go back to earth as it was purged and probably already sold to some tyrant. All these thoughts were whirling around in her head but came to an instant halt as Bulma ran to the bathroom and barely made it to the toilet before she threw up.

Bliss played with her food not really eating it which really surprised her as she was starving a few minutes ago. Bliss shrugged and got dressed in a pair of blue skin tight jeans and a blue capsule corp tank top that she retrieved from one of the capsules. As bliss put the capsule back she took another capsule out and clicked it and with a 'pop' the capsules contents were laying on the bed. Bliss grabbed a syringe with the healing serum inside before taking off the plastic covering the needle. She injected the serum into her arm and instantly felt stronger than she was before. She took one out for Bulma before capsulizing the contents on the bed. Leeriana walked in and bowed "is there anything I can do for you my lady?" asked leeriana. Bliss turned around and gave her a small smile "could you give this to my sister?" asked bliss handing leeriana the syringe "of course my lady anything else?" she asked. Bliss shook her head 'no' before walking over to the huge glass window.

"My lady?" called leeriana when she saw Bulma wasn't in the room but nearly dropped the syringe when she heard a gaging sound come from the bathroom. Leeriana rushed into the bathroom "my lady? What is the matter?" asked leeriana in a motherly tone. Bulma looked up slowly wiping her mouth with the back of her hand but her eyes widened when she saw the syringe in leerianas hands "did bliss give that to you?" asked Bulma. Leeriana looked down at the syringe in her left hand "yes she told me to give it to you" bliss took it from leeriana before injecting the substance into her arm. She sighed in relief as she felt much better "I think that food was off" said Bulma getting up from the floor. Leerianas eyes bulged "it can't be the food its checked before given to you" said leeriana. Bulma shrugged "so how many concubines has vegeta had before me?" asked Bulma walking over to the bed "you are his first and so is your sister" said leeriana with a small smile. Bulma raised an eyebrow "really? How old is vegeta?" asked Bulma. "he's twenty seven years old my lady, is there anything I can get you?" replied leeriana. Bulma cocked her head to the side "there is one thing…"


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Bulma released a shaky breath before opening the blue print of the ship, the ship was divided into four sectors and from what she could tell the rooms bliss and her were in was in the 3rd sector. Bulma smirked the space port was on the first level just two levels below from where she was now. Bulma looked for an easy route to the first sector and bit her lip smiling as she found a fairly easy passage going directly to the space port. Bulma mesmerized the blue print before folding it up and putting it under her pillow. Bulma nearly laughed as she thought back on leerianas expression when she asked for the blue print of the ship but after some manipulation Bulma finally got what she wanted, she did feel bad for manipulating leeriana but right now it really was survival of the walked in and bowed "my lady, would you like something?" Bulma's expression was thought full as she took the blue print out from uder the pillow before handing it back to leeriana "thank you for getting this blue print for me" said Bulma with a genuine smile "and yes please tell me you brought some peanut butter from earth !" asked Bulma. Leeriana scrunched her face in thought "I'm not sure my lady let me go check" said leeriana scuffling out the room.

"Bulma run!" screamed bliss as roots entwined around her ankles. Bulma looked around with a panic stricken face trying to escape from the danger but screamed when she fell into a hole bliss tried to claw her way out of the roots wrapping themselves around her body but couldn't succeed to break free. Bliss's blood went cold when she heard an ear piercing screech from Bulma "Bulma!" screamed bliss. Bliss shot up straight in bed in a cold sweat, her breathing was shallow. Bliss looked around but couldn't really see anything except the stars pass by in a blur through the big window across the room. Bliss whipped her head to the side when she saw movement out the side of her eye. "Bad dream?" asked a masculine voice. Bliss shuddered she knew immediately who it was. She swallowed the lump in her throat before she said "I don't see how that's any of your business." In a flurry of movement Tarble was in front of bliss and in a fluid movement he slapped bliss "I think since you became my whore it is my business" said Tarble climbing on top of bliss "you should thank me for not putting you in the harem, at least there you can be raped by every man on this ship" said Tarble hovering inches from bliss. Bliss sneered "thank you for raping me!" screamed bliss in his face. Tarble growled before ripping her clothes off "it's my pleasure" purred Tarble taking off he's clothes. Tarble stopped bliss's struggling by resting some of he's body weight on her she immediately stopped squirming when she felt Tarbles hard member between her thighs bliss hitched in a breath knowing what was going to follow.

Bulma closed her eyes tightly as vegeta rocked inside of her. She tried to ignore the tingles running through her body but her attempts were useless as vegeta pumped faster, she arched her back in a silent scream as vegeta hit her g spot causing her mind and body to crumble in pure ecstasy. Vegeta grunted before going stiff as he emptied himself inside of her. Vegeta rolled over on his back before saying "woman you are one hell of a fuck." Bulma got out of bed with a stoic expression making her way over to the bathroom in the dark. Bulma slipped in the shower and set it to the right temperature. She stood like that for five minutes before washing away the evidence of what just conspired between her and vegeta. Bulma got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a big fluffy white towel Bulma noticed her breasts were really sensitive maybe her period was going to start? She walked over to the mirror above the sink and looked in the mirror inspecting herself; her face was translucent and glowing and her eyes seemed a lighter shade of blue. Her hair was a cerulean colour with teal high lights. "This is strange" mused Bulma aloud her eye colour has never been a lighter shade of blue before.

Bliss ran to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet. Bliss groaned as she splashed cold water onto her face "what the fuck is wrong with you?" asked Tarble with a scowl. Bliss closed her eyes for a few seconds not answering him before her eyes flew open and she threw up again.

(AN) Ahahahaha I'm sure you all know what's happening, I really love to hear from you, thanks to all of you who have reviewed!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**Four weeks later**_

"leeriana! Please I need to see my sister!" pleaded Bulma "no, the last time I took you to see your sister we were nearly caught!" said leeriana. "Please it's important!" cried Bulma; leeriana was quiet for a few seconds before nodding her head 'yes'. Bulma followed leeriana out the room to bliss's room a little further down the passage. Leeriana typed in the code and the door 'swished' open. "Bliss? Where are you?" yelled Bulma when the door shut closed. "I'm in here" said bliss coming from the bathroom, as soon as the sisters saw each other they hugged each other as if there were no tomorrow "bliss I need to talk to you" whispered Bulma in Bliss's ear " I actually need to talk to you to, follow me" said bliss. They walked to the bathroom and closed the door. "okay so I have formulated an escape plan-" said Bulma but was cut off by Bliss "I think I'm pregnant" said bliss as her eyes started watering, Bulma was quite for a few seconds "I think I'm pregnant to" said Bulma as her bottom lip started trembling. The two sisters cried for a few minutes before Bulma and Bliss wiped there tears away "this gives us even more reason to escape, I might not have planned this baby but it didn't ask to be here and I don't want these _saiyan's _to raise my child" said Bliss trying to keep her voice from breaking. Bulma nodded in agreement "we will raise our children together sister-away from here" said Bulma taking Bliss's hand. "We leave tonight, don't worry about anything just make sure your packed" said Bulma pulling bliss out the bathroom by her hand "okay, be careful" said bliss worriedly. Bulma and leeriana were just about to leave when Tarble and vegeta walked through the door.

Leeriana was sputtering incoherent words with a scared expression. " . . .here?" grounded vegeta through he's teeth referring to Bulma. "m-m-my prince she just wanted to see her-""did we not give you strict orders to not let them see each other?" interrupted Tarble stepping closer to leeriana with a bright blue Ki ball in he's palms but vegeta stepped two steps ahead of Tarble and shot a dark purple Ki ball at leeriana instantly incinerating her into nothing "good riddance" said vegeta crossing he's arms over he's chest. Bulma and Bliss stood there silently in shock as what just happened hadn't fully registered to them but after three seconds Bulma was the first to talk –or shout "you fucking monster!" screamed Bulma. Before Bulma could register what was happening she was being dragged out the room by her hair. "Bulma!" screamed bliss running after her but was stopped by Tarble "I'm not done with you" said Tarble pulling her to the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bliss kept her breathing soft as she waited for Tarble to leave, she sighed in relief as Tarble walked out of the room without a word. Bliss quickly got up and got dressed in a pair of black boot leg jeans and a capsule corp t-shirt. She walked over to the closet and took out the things she liked before capsulizing them. Bliss's breathing sped up as she thought about what was going to happen tonight, she silently prayed that her sister and her made it out alive.

Bulma quickly packed the things she needed before walking over to the key pad next to the door. Bulma typed in a few symbols expertly before the door slid open revelling the barren passage. She quickly ran to the other door a little further down the hall from her before she typed in the same code. The door slid open, "quick! We have to go!" said Bulma motioning for bliss to follow her. The two sisters made their way down the passage with Bulma in the lead as she expertly lead them down a few passages but they stopped around a corner holding their hands over their mouths as a few saiyans walked past, they seemed engaged in a very interesting topic as they didn't even notice Bulma or bliss. Finally they stood before a huge metallic door "we've found it" said Bulma relieved "were not done yet we still have to make it through this door without being caught, don't you think it's strange that we haven't seen a lot of saiyan's?" asked bliss suspiciously. Bulma shrugged her shoulders "maybe their having a meeting?" suggested Bulma walking over to the key pad that looked just like the ones on their doors, Bulma smirked as she typed in the same code as before and smirked even wider as the door opened. "Way to go" praised bliss following Bulma into the huge space port, bliss was about to comment on the lack of people before three burly saiyan's appeared behind them. Bulma's quick mind reacted first as she grabbed bliss's wrist and ran to the nearest space craft, Bulma typed in a flurry of symbols before the door opened. Bulma pulled bliss into the space ship before quickly closing the door and blocking the key pad so that no one could enter. Bulma ran over to the control panel and immediately started figuring out what the most of the controls did.

Bliss looked out the window at the three saiyan's who were just standing there; the one appeared to be talking to a little red lens covering his left eye. "What's happening out side?" asked Bulma still working on the controls "there just standing there…" replied bliss quietly "well it doesn't matter because I just figured everything out, these saiyan's aren't as clever as they think" said Bulma pressing a series of buttons before the ships engine whirred to life. Bliss gasped "what?" asked Bulma glancing at her sister "vegeta and Tarble…" replied bliss. Bulma looked into the computers history and found millions upon millions of coordinates of places; Bulma picked a random one called Namek and collapsed into the chair sighing in relief as the ship flew to their unknown destination. The last thing bliss saw before the space ship flew away in lightning speed was vegeta and Tarble entering another space ship.

"uh Bulma I think you should set it to full speed, we have company" said bliss worriedly "don't worry about it I de-activated the GPS so they won't be finding us any time soon" said Bulma turning the speed setting to its highest "we will arrive at namek in 114 hours" said a computerized female voice. Bliss released her breath as she didn't see any space crafts behind them for a while. Bulma looked around; the space craft was quite big, there were three doors on the opposite wall from the control panel. Bulma got up from her chair and walked over to the door on the right and pressed the 'open' button, Bulma entered a fully equipped metallic and white coloured bathroom "hey bliss! I found the bath room said Bulma walking out the medium sized room. "What's in that room?" asked bliss pointing to the other door. Bulma opened the door and saw a huge fridge "I think this is the kitchen" yelled Bulma. Bliss joined Bulma in the kitchen "good thing its fully stocked" said bliss opening the fridge that was fully packed with food "peanut butter!" screamed Bulma in delight as she cradled a jar of peanut butter to her chest that she found in one of the cupboard's. Bliss rolled her eyes "you're seriously craving peanut butter?" asked bliss raising her eyebrow. "Shut up" mumbled Bulma through a mouth full of peanut butter. Bliss walked out of the kitchen leaving her sister and her jar of peanut butter in peace. Bliss walked over to the other room and collapsed on one of the three beds in the room falling asleep instantly.


	10. Chapter 10

Twice entwined

Chapter 10

"Arriving at planet Namek; coordinates 9045XY in 5 minutes" said the monotone voice of the computer "Bliss get ready were about to land!" yelled Bulma from the control room. "urgh, I don't feel to good" said bliss coming out the bathroom. "Oh honey don't worry it'll pass" said Bulma hugging her sister. "It better" mumbled bliss walking over to the huge glass window in front of the control panel. "It's kinda beautiful" she said "yeah, hope fully there isn't any scary creatures roaming the planet" said Bulma chewing her nail. "Oh? Is my ever fearless better half admitting she's scared of creepy crawlies?" asked bliss dramatically, Bulma rolled her eyes.

The ship landed next to a lake filled with a green liquid. The ramp lowered and Bulma walked out first "wow look blue grass" said Bulma examining the grass "this place is pretty cool, it even has three suns" said bliss looking around. "Who are you and what is your business here" demanded a gruff voice behind them. Bulma and bliss turned around and nearly screamed; right there in front of them was a green man with antennas "uh what are you?" asked bliss looking around for any kind of weapon "my name is nail and I am a namekian" said the green man "okay nice to meet you uh…nail" said Bulma nervously. Nails antennas twitched and he cocked his head to the side as if listening to something "my father would like to see you, follow me" said nail lifting off into the air "wait!" cried Bulma "what?" asked nail in an irritated voice "we…we can't fly!" she said. The next thing Bulma and bliss were pulled into the air by their wrists "what are you doing? Were pregnant you asshole!" screamed Bulma. Nail stopped mid-air "you mean your with egg?" he asked "uh if you mean egg like baby then yeah!" yelled Bliss "fine" said nail. He hoisted Bulma over one shoulder and bliss over the other "well I suppose it won't get any better than this" grumbled Bulma.

"Guru my master, here are the two beings that you requested to see" said nail bending on one knee "thank you my child, you have done well." Bulma's eyes bulged as she saw the huge green man sitting on a pedestal; he had wrinkles all over and was extremely fat, he also had that sense of authority around him "were sorry for landing on your planet without any permission or warning but my sister and I were hoping you would take us in as refugees as we are running away from dangerous people that have intensions of using us against our will" said Bliss holding her thumbs. "Come here" beckoned guru to Bulma and Bliss. Guru first took bliss's hand "my dear, I as well as Namek will welcome you to our planet with open arms, stay as long as you like nail here will show you to where you can stay" said guru before taking Bulma's hand "you will live with your sister while here on namek, I have a few healers that will help you in your time of need" said guru kindly "now, nail, show them where they will be staying" said guru looking at nail. "Of course, father." Said nail

Okay so do you guys want me to skip 5 years and start from there or do you want me to do Bulma and bliss's pregnancy and then skip five years? Let me know!


	11. Chapter 11

Hi every one thanks for reviewing! So I decided to just do the birth scene and then skip five years. Thank you for letting me know what you preferred.

Chapter 11

_**-Vegeta-sei-**_

"You wanted to see us, father?" asked vegeta as he and his brother walked into the throne room with servant's flanking around them. "What is the deal with those two whore's that you have sent half my soldiers looking for!" roared king Vegeta getting up from the white marble throne. "With all due respect _father_ those _whores_ are carrying vegeta-sei's future heirs" said Tarble almost smugly. King Vegeta looked surprise at first but then he's expression slowly went passive "fine, just find them" said king vegeta sitting back down "of course,_ father_" said vegeta and Tarble before bowing and turning around briskly leaving their father to ponder about being a grandfather.

**-Namek- **_**8 months later **_

"holy fucking hell!" screamed Bulma clutching her huge belly with both hands in pain "take slow deep breaths" said lemar the namekin doctor Guru had sent to aid Bulma and Bliss during their pregnancy. "You try fucking breathing slowly when a baby is pushing through your pea sized hole! You green toad!" screeched Bliss breathing raggedly lying on her back with her legs bent up and apart. Lemar cringed, he knew the two sisters that he was assigned to too medically help over the 8 months had a temper.

"one-two-push" said the green namekan to Bliss, bliss arched her back off the floor and screamed as she pushed "one last time" said lemar with a joyous smile "I can't" whispered Bliss throatily as tears streamed down her cheeks wetting her hair. Bulma grabbed bliss's hand lying next to her "you can!" said bulma squeezing bliss's hand for emphasis "think about that beautiful baby that is a part of you" said Bulma gasping at a contraction. Bliss nodded her head vigorously before taking a deep breath and pushing. "It's a girl, and she is healthy" said lemar wrapping the little girl in soft material. Bliss stretched out her arms for her baby girl, bliss cried even harder when she saw the beautiful baby girl in her arms.

"n-gah!" Cried Bulma as another contraction shook her body "it's coming" yelled Bulma closing her eyes "listen to me, you have to breathe deeply and when I say push-you push" said lemar cleaning his hands before kneeling between Bulma's legs. "Push" said lemar keeping Bulma's legs steady, Bulma obliged and pushed "again" he said Bulma bit her bottom lip and pushed "once more" he said Bulma flailed but instantly felt strength surge through her as her semi-conscious sister grabbed her hand and nodded gently.

"It's a boy" said lemar wrapping the baby boy in the same soft material. Bulma hazily remembered a beautiful lavender headed baby before she slipped into a familiar dream where vegeta made love to her whispering in her ear how he would find her and his child.

Bliss woke up dizzy and disorientated, she slowly sat up and looked around the dimly lit room, the first thing she noticed was the two make shift cots at the end of the room, the second thing she noticed was her sister sleeping next to her. Bliss got up from her bed and walked over to one of the baby's in the cot that made a soft cooing sound. Bliss's heart skipped a beat when she saw it was her baby girl. The baby had an olive complexion with silky shoulder length black hair and bright dark blue eyes "uuuuhhh!" screamed bliss covering her mouth in shock. Bulma shot up in bed with her blue tresses mangled and her eyes wide "what's wrong?" she asked panicked, bliss shook her head in shock and glanced at the beautiful baby in the cot "what's wrong?" asked Bulma again getting out of the bed and making her way to the cot. Bulma screamed two when she saw the black tail swirling lazily around her sister's baby girl-her niece; Bulma rushed over two her baby and screamed again when she saw the same tail attached to her baby boy. Bliss was the first to recover "well…I guess it makes sense as their fathers have tails." She said "yeah I guess" said Bulma still recovering from her initial shock "kimiko scarlet" said bliss picking up the baby girl before cuddling her. Bulma looked down at the little boy sleeping in the cot soundlessly "kin trunks" whispered Bulma and the baby immediately responded by opening his blue eyes identical to hers.

Bliss fed scarlet before tucking her into her cot and fell asleep immediately when she got into bed. "Where are you?" asked Tarble walking towards bliss with only a pair of loose pants on, he's dark tail flicking behind him restlessly, bliss didn't have to look around to know that she was dreaming "some where you won't find us" said bliss "just tell me" said Tarble taking a step towards her. Bliss felt adrenaline pump through her, she knew she should feel afraid and disgusted towards the man before her but she didn't, she actually admired the way he's bronze skin rippled every time he twitched he's muscles "where are you?" he asked again, inches from bliss "make me" said bliss closing the space between them "gladly" said Tarble smirking as he pushed bliss against the wall with not an inch of space between their heaving chests, he's big hands skimmed down the side of her body tearing the thin fabric as he went, by the time he reached her thigh she was naked. Tarbles tail swished against the inside of her thigh making her gasp softly. Tarble slowly trailed he's hot tongue up her jaw to her ear "tell me where you are" demanded Tarble huskily. Bliss shook her head no. Tarble lifted her up by her hips and slid her down his erection slowly moving inside of her "faster" she whispered as he picked up his tempo, bliss closed her eyes and parted her lips as a silent scream passed through her full lips "tell me where you are" purred Tarble seductively keeping up his speed "n-n-n-namek!" screamed bliss as her orgasm spread from her core to every inch of her body just then Tarble came, snarling in her ear with his hands resting on the wall "I've found you" said Tarble panting with a smirk.

**-**Vegeta-**sei-**

Tarble woke up and calmed his breathing; he slowly untangled the sheets wrapped around his waist before getting up to take a cold shower. He had connected he's mind with bliss's and had found what he was looking for they were on namek, a planet not too far from here. Tarbles still present erection hardened at the memory of his dream he cursed himself for being weak before getting in the cold shower, after he showered he was going to planet namek personally to fetch that woman that had been torturing him for the past 8 months as well as his child.


	12. Chapter 12

I love your reviews; I read each review like ten times LOL.

Chapter 12

"Bulma" whispered bliss softly shaking her sister from her slumber "wha-" whispered Bulma groggily "we have to go" whispered bliss urgently "why?" asked Bulma sitting up fully awake "I had a dream and-and-Tarble was there and I accidently told him where we were" said bliss, panic etching into her voice. "It was only a dream I get them too-" "no, it was more than a dream _it felt so real" _interrupted Bliss. Bulma nodded "okay, we leave now" said Bulma getting up. Bulma and bliss capsulized everything they needed before getting scarlet and trunks and capsulizing the cots. "okay all set" said Bulma walking out the small namekian house "we should say good bye to Guru" said Bliss "yeah but how are we going to-" "guru tells me you want to see him" said nail landing before them interrupting Bulma "yes, have to leave, we've stayed in one place to long" said Bulma. Nail nodded and picked up Bulma and bliss careful not to wake the sleeping baby's cradled in their mother's arms, the last thing he needed was two infants screaming in his ears.

"Thanks nail" said Bulma as they landed outside gurus house, nail nodded once in reply before saying "follow me." "Guru, we have to leave, I'm afraid we have over welcomed our stay." Said Bulma "and thank you guru for everything you have done for us, I-we are really thankful and we are in debt to you" said Bliss with a sincere smile "ah my two little earthlings, what a long way you have come, it has been a pleasure to meet two such strong females, as a parting gift I would like to unlock your son and daughters true potential" said guru beckoning Bliss and Bulma forward. Guru first laid his right hand on trunks, a bright golden light engulfed trunks before disappearing. Guru did the same to scarlet, "now may the grace of kami be with you on your journey" said Guru with a fatherly smile.

"This is where I leave you" said nail landing in front of the space ship Bulma and Bliss came in "thanks nail, for everything" said bliss smiling "yeah, thanks" said Bulma waving before going up the spaceships ramp. Bliss followed Bulma and got one last glimpse of namek before the ramp closed. "Where to now?" asked Bulma un-encapsulating the cots and putting trunks in his, "maybe we should go home?" suggested Bliss putting scarlet in her cot too. "Home" said Bulma in thought "let's go home" said Bulma again with a smile. Bulma put in the co-ordinates to earth with new found enthusiasm. "Three days to destination" said the female computer voice. "Good thing we still have protein packets left" said Bulma patting her grumbling stomach.

**-Namek-**

"where are they" growled vegeta threateningly to guru "they did not tell me" said guru simply "then there is no use for you now is there?" said Tarble walking towards Guru menacingly "I can tell you one thing though" said Guru sitting up in his throne "oh? And what is that?" asked vegeta through clenched teeth "you are not worthy to be fathers to such beautiful children" said guru. Tarble roared in rage and striked Guru so fast by the time they realised Guru's head was decapitated he was already walking out the door. " . . . . " seethed Tarble "your right brother a woman only falls for the same trick so many times, but perhaps we should let them come to us" said vegeta pacing the empty control room of the ship. "Do you really want to take that chance?" asked Tarble dumbfounded "your right" said vegeta rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger "we will find them" said Tarble punching in co-ordinates to take them home.

**Earth-two years later**

Two months after Bulma and Bliss returned to earth they bought a remote island secluded from public, it didn't take long for Bulma and bliss to notice that trunks and scarlet were different from earth children; scarlet and trunks both had the ability to fly and the had abnormal strength and sometimes they could communicate with their mothers mentally. The saiyan's hadn't done too much damage after their trip here except taking most of the world's precious resources including water and oil, luckily Bulma and bliss's company capsule corporation thrived for the few months they were missing which resulted in them having more than enough money.

"twunks!" yelled Kimiko as she brushed the sand off her face that trunks just sprayed all over her when he landed next to her. "kin trunks! How many times have I told you to be careful when you're flying and even more careful when your landing you could have hurt scarlet!" yelled Bulma walking down the white marble steps and onto the beach. "sowy mommy" said trunks flushing bright red. Bulma's expression softened "how about some ice-cream?" asked Bulma placing her hands on her hips "ice scweem!" shouted scarlet and trunks In unison "do I hear Ice-cream?" asked Bliss with a knowing smile joining her sister at the bottom of the stairs "you sure did" said Bulma laughing "well good cause one of the bots is one their way with some choc chip ice-cream" replied bliss scooping kimiko up into her arms.

_**-Vegeta-sei-**_

"My prince's, we have traced two saiyan Ki's" said a wide eyed soldier out of breath "where?" asked vegeta "earth" replied the soldier "prepare the host ship we live 14 hundred hours" said Tarble glancing at his brother "make sure its equipped with two nursery's" said vegeta irritably "of coarse my lieges" said the soldier bowing before exiting and carrying out his given tasks.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Bulma looked around and nearly chocked for as far as she could see she could only see golden-red sand but the thing that really caught her attention was the crimson sky "where the fuck am I?…" whispered Bulma scrunching her face in confusion "you're on vegeta-sei, you would have known this if you hadn't run away" said a familiar deep voice behind her. Bulma turned around slowly and faced the man who had been haunting her in her dreams for the past two years. Bulma ran her fingers through her long tresses "aren't you tired of me yet?" huffed Bulma crossing her arms over her chest. Vegeta raised an eyebrow in response "I mean, haven't you tried moving on?" questioned Bulma holding her breath, vegeta smirked "I've fucked other woman but none have…satisfied me, like you have" replied vegeta. Bulma released her pent up breath, her heart clenched in pain at the thought of the father of her son sleeping with other woman but quickly put a stop to that trail of thought, an idea suddenly came to her making her smirk as well. "This is a dream, correct?" asked Bulma mischievously "correct" replied vegeta encircling Bulma "so I can do whatever I want and it will only be a dream?" asked Bulma again "yes" said vegeta continuing to encircle Bulma like prey "well in that case…" whispered Bulma slipping the straps of the long white silk pyjamas down her arms letting it slide to the floor revealing her unblemished alabaster skin, her aqua hair failing in soft waves down her back, ending just above her bottom. Vegeta stopped behind Bulma and slowly released his breath "l hope you're not taunting me, because I will take you with or without permission" said vegeta trying to keep his ragged breathing under control. Bulma turned around and pressed her body, that many envied up against vegeta "just shut up and kiss me, vegeta" said Bulma wrapping her arms around his neck. Vegeta kissed her roughly tearing his shirt off without breaking the kiss; he lowered Bulma onto the ground until the warm sand was caressing her back-"mommy!" yelled trunks startling Bulma awake. "What's wrong" asked Bulma wiping the sleep from her eyes breathing harshly "um auntwy bliss tell me to tell you to come quickly!" said trunks excitedly clapping his hands. Bulma got up and scooped trunks into her arms "and where is she?" asked Bulma walking out of her room completely for getting about the dream "she's in the lab" said trunks giggling "what has gotten into you today?" asked Bulma starting to giggle too. "Hay sis what's up?" asked Bulma walking into the lab. Bliss turned around slowly cuddling scarlet closely to her "there here" whispered bliss looking back at the screen showing at least ten vessels moving straight for earth. "How do they know where we are?" cried Bulma making trunks frown.

"I don't think they would hurt their own children but I can't guarantee _our_ safety" said bliss as silent tears streamed down her face "no! We can't let them raise our children! They would be monsters!" cried Bulma again burring trunk's face in her neck . Bliss swiped her tears away and smiled at scarlet, who, was too young to know what was going on. "Bulma, get yourself together, the children need us to be strong" said bliss in a firm voice "let's get ready, we both knew this day would eventually come" said Bulma sullenly

"Got everything?" asked bliss putting a few capsules in her jeans pocket "just about everything" said Bulma doing the same "I don't want any innocent people getting hurt because of us, I think we should have kimiko and kin power up, maybe it will send a single to them or something?" asked Bulma, bliss bit her lip and nodded "okay, I suppose we can try" replied bliss picking scarlet up, scarlet wrapped her long soft tail around her mother's wrist. "Trunks, mommy gives you permission to turn golden" said Bulma with a small smile tugging at her lips. Trunks eyes widened and grinned "oh yay fwun time!" bliss put scarlet down and smiled at her encouragingly, scarlet giggled and ran to trunks standing next to him on the beach, they both looked at each other and nodded before a bright golden light engulfed them both. After a few seconds the golden light dimmed a little making it easier to see them. "I think we should tell them what's to come" said bliss stepping on to the white beach walking towards the golden duo. Bliss kneeled in front of scarlet with Bulma next to her facing trunks. "kimiko… kin trunks, you are going to meet your daddy's today" said Bulma slowly. Trunks frowned in thought "daddy?" he asked confused "yes, your father" said Bulma restraining the emotion from her voice "but mommy why are dey coming only now?" asked kimiko scarlet eagerly, her green orbs shinning supernaturally. Bliss sighed and closed her eyes as if she was in pain "to take us away from here" said bliss, finally opening her eyes "but I like it here!" cried scarlet "I know you do but sometimes things happen that we have no control over which causes things to change" said bliss hugging scarlet tightly, scarlet hugged her back nearly squishing bliss with her strength.

Scarlet and trunks looked up into the sky staring at something unseen by Bulma and Bliss "what is it?" asked Bliss nervously "something big is coming mommy!" yelled scarlet excitedly "trunks, scarlet, power down" said Bulma quickly. Trunks and scarlet powered down returning to normal just as bliss spotted ten spaceships heading straight towards them. Bliss picked up scarlet cradling her to her chest whispering promises that every mother would die to keep. Bulma kissed trunks on the forehead softly "I love you so much" whispered Bulma to trunks "I love you to mommy" said trunks smiling before throwing his arms around her neck in a hug.

A huge black spacecraft landed on the beach with an all too familiar crest on it, three seconds later nine other spaceships landed in the shallow water just off the beach. A ramp slowly descended before Vegeta and Tarble stepped out on to the ramp looking more dominating and handsome as ever before. Bliss swallowed her fear as well as a familiar feeling of lust towards the man she hated. Vegeta and Tarble stepped onto the beach smirking "looks like we've found you" said vegeta sadistically "and it looks like you're going to wish we hadn't" finished Tarble mimicking his brothers tone of voice.

(A/N) hay every one I'm sooooo sorry I've taken so long to update but things have been hectic and stuff, but hopefully I will update faster now ^^ please review and if you have any questions and stuff you can pm me or whatever, something's will be explained in the next few chapters.


	14. Chapter 14

**chapter 14**

**thanks for reviewing, this chapter isint much but its something!**

"or…" drawled Tarble "you could obey our every whim and live" he continued, his expression was cold but his eyes were ablaze with excitement-being in reaching distance of his child and the woman who haunted him every single minute of his life. Bulma's determined expression faltered, she shared a long glance with bliss and silently came to an understanding, Bulma thought about her son. She would die for trunks in a heartbeat but trunks needed her now especially now that vegeta is inevitably back in her sons life. Bulma tucked a long strand of blue hair behind her ear before kissing trunks lovingly on the forehead again before gripping his hand tightly in hers "I give myself over willingly and promise to never try escape or deceive you on one condition" she said hoarsely-her throat suddenly dry "only if you promise too never hurt our children" finished Bulma

Vegeta and Tarbles expressions didn't falter from their cold façade, vegeta hesitated before answering "I give you a warriors oath that I will not hurt my child if not need be" replied vegeta in a clipped voice.

Bliss tightened her grip around scarlet as Tarble watched her with predatory eyes "let's go then" said Bulma slowly starting to move forward reluctantly but stopped as her sister spoke "do you swear the same oath as your brother?" asked bliss anxiously. Tarble nodded "I give you my word to never harm _our_ daughter" said Tarble emphasising our, she shivered of pleasure? Bliss nodded curtly to her sister before they both headed for the ship, both hesitantly walking up the ramp-the twin brothers following closely behind.

Bulma and bliss were lead to a big room decorated in royal blue and crimson red; the room must have been the royal 'lounge' because there weren't any beds in the large room except for plush couches and what seemed like a small glass bar off to the one side of the room. "We will be back shortly" said vegeta in a deep voice that made Bulma's skin tingle. The brothers left, leaving Bulma, bliss, trunks and kimiko alone in this eerily beautiful room. "Mommy dey have tails just like twunks and me!" exclaimed kimiko scarlet excitedly. Bliss sat down on one of the couches with kimiko on her lap and smiled at her beautiful daughter "I know" was all bliss said before braiding her daughters thick dark brown hair.

"Do you think we will be separated from trunks and scarlet?" asked Bulma softly pacing across the room "I don't know" whispered bliss sadly as she stroked her daughters hair gently as she slept. Bulma glanced at trunks sleeping on the couch, her heart clenched at the thought of being separated from him. "all I know is, is that I will do anything to make sure I stay with scarlet" said bliss determinedly "so will I." vowed Bulma


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you so much for all the reviews! Okay so firstly bliss's daughters name is kimiko scarlet I use whichever one comes to mind first. Secondly I do put in paragraphs but maybe something changes with the formatting of the document when I upload it or something but I honestly do put in paragraphs also one last thing vegeta and Tarble DO have feelings for bliss and Bulma, their a warrior race, I wouldn't exactly expect chocolates and roses but they will be progressing in the romantic area 'hint hint nudge nudge' ~_-

**Chapter 15**

A burly saiyan walked into the room, paused for a second before heading towards trunks and scarlet sleeping soundlessly on the comfy couches. Bulma and bliss stood between him and their children when they saw his gaze lock on trunks and scarlet, Bulma seethed, "don't you dare take another fucking step closer" grit Bulma through her teeth the saiyan stopped and regarded the two sisters before swiftly knocking them out, the two females fell silently to the floor before another saiyan soldier walked into the room. They nodded to each other and silently carried out their task the princes had ordered them to do.

Bulma's eyes fluttered open and stared straight up into a white ceiling before she stood up, dizziness overcame her making her sit down abruptly. Bulma glanced around the room confirming her worst nightmare, Trunks was gone. She wanted to scream and cry so badly but thought better of it, her son needed her- and in order to somehow find a way to be with him she had to be smart, luckily for her it ran in the family. As Bulma was pacing the length of the bed the white door slid open and in strode vegeta in his princely swank. Vegeta walked straight to the end of the room and placed his hand on a white touch pad, a scanner ran up and down his hand before a white cupboard came forward from the wall and opened. Vegeta put something away in a draw making sure Bulma couldn't see what it was before he clipped of his crimson cape and dislodged his armour, setting it in its right full place before placing his hand once again on the pad and watched the cupboard disappear back into the wall before turning around. Bulma stared at him for a few seconds absorbing every detail, he seemed more muscular than the last time she had seen him also his face seemed more gorgeous than before, if possible.

Vegeta looked at Bulma intensely; a low rumble reverberated from his chest causing a shiver to run through her body. Bulma closed her eyes and when she opened them she knew what she had to do, for trunks whispered Bulma barely audible to even herself. Bulma slowly lifted up her shirt revealing her flat tummy and plush creamy breasts. Vegeta licked his lips and clenched his hands into fists beside him. Bulma undid her denims button before sliding it down her legs and stepping out of it, she now stood before him in her black under garments. Bulma took a hesitant step forward but fell onto the bed in a blur with vegeta's warm body pressed on top of her-kissing her fiercely. "Let me see trunks" asked Bulma breathily between kisses, vegeta growled and ripped Bulma's bra in two and savagely sucked her nipple making Bulma moan relentlessly. Her panties had the same fate as her bra as it was tossed to the side ripped. Bulma tugged at his t-shirt and in a swift movement he's t-shirt was discarded next to the bed. Bulma ran her hand up his chest and moaned into his mouth as she found nothing but warm hard muscle's twitch underneath her touch. "Ah gods I don't know what you do to me, woman" said vegeta in a husky voice panting heavily struggling to gain control, he wanted this to last; he hadn't had her in five agonizing years. Bulma brushed her hands across his erection erupting a growl from him. Vegeta pulled back briefly and took off his pants freeing his painful erection. Vegeta buried his face in her hair inhaling her scent, he's arms were bent just above her head supporting him from leaning all his weight on her, with one hand keeping him up he used his other hand to guide his shaft to her entrance, he could slowly feel himself losing control as he rubbed his member against her slick folds making Bulma rock against him. "I've waited so long for this" said vegeta his voice laden with lust before thrusting into her. Bulma arched her back as a silent scream passed her lips, vegeta pushed her lower back to him and kept on rocking into her with unnatural speed causing delicious friction "more!" screamed Bulma trying to meet his thrusts, vegeta's tail flicked over her hot clitoris making her come so hard she dragged her nails down his thigh, vegeta threw is head back and screamed his release, he looked back down at her, Bulma's eyes widened as she saw his canines were elongated without a warning he sank his teeth into her neck making her scream in pain and pleasure .They both lay disarrayed and tangled in the sheets for a while before vegeta rolled on top of her and kissed her gently on the lips flicking his hot tongue against her lips asking for entrance and she…opened her mouth for him. He pulled away slowly before pecking her on the lips again and left the room with his shirt and pants pulled on quickly, Bulma wanted to know if she could see trunks but he was out the door before she had a chance to ask. Bulma sighed this was no doubt the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced but she couldn't help wishing things between vegeta and her were different and what was with the whole biting fetish? Bulma opened the tap for hot water and then cold water making sure the temperature was right before getting into the shower, "I'm doing this for trunks" said Bulma to no one in particular.

Tarble tucked a stray piece of silky brown hair behind her ear as she slept soundlessly; he slowly trailed his finger down the side of her naked body making her stir in her sleep. Tarbles eyes became heavy lidded when he brushed his lips over the bite mark on bliss's neck whispering "mine" against her neck, Tarble snaked his arm around her tiny waist and pulled her tightly against his chest before drifting off to a deep sleep he hadn't had in five years.

Pleeeeeeeeease review! :D the more reviews I get the faster I will update


	16. Chapter 16

Hay every one! Sorry im taking forever to update but that should change now, please review=)

Chapter 16

Bulma wrapped the towel around her body and walked out the bathroom into the bedroom; she quickly retrieved the capsules from her jean pocket and opened a capsule containing a pair of light blue jeans and a dark blue long sleeved top, she quickly got dressed and lay on the bed she curled on her side thinking of trunks big blue eyes-"mommy!" yelled trunks excitedly running into the room, Bulma got up quickly and scooped him into her arms instinctively "oh my god honey are you okay? Did they hurt you?" asked Bulma checking for any signs of abuse, tears streaming down her face.

"nuh uh" said trunks happily "dey where very nice to me they even gave me these cool new clothes" said trunks proud of his new saiyan attire. "Who brought you?" asked Bulma gently as she sat on the bed with trunks on her lap "um I think his name was nappy" said trunks confused "are you sure his name was nappy?" asked Bulma amused wiping away her tears "uh huh" said trunks with a grin "did you see scarlet?" asked Bulma absently stroking trunks tail "yip nappy says she's real strong" answered trunks just as vegeta walked into the room "you mean Napa" corrected vegeta with a hint of a smile. Trunks furrowed his brow in confusion before exclaiming "oh so dat is why he looked so angry when I called him nappy" Bulma smiled and kissed trunks on the forehead "there will be a form of an initiation when we get to Vegeta-sei" said vegeta "what do you mean?" asked Bulma narrowing her eyes "trunks will have to prove he is worthy to be called prince of vegeta-sei and so will my brothers daughter" replied vegeta "and what exactly does trunks and scarlet have to do to earn their 'titles'" asked Bulma putting trunks on the bed and standing up "they will fight till death" said vegeta simply. "Each other?" cried Bulma hysterically "no, woman trunks and scarlet will not fight each other" said impatiently vegeta

"there is no way in _hell _trunks or scarlet is killing anyone!, my child will not be raised a murderer" "trunks is a saiyan and he will abide to saiyan customs" said vegeta menacingly taking a step forward "he was not raised like you, he cannot simply kill somebody" said Bulma incredulously "say good bye to your mother" said vegeta looking at trunks. Bulma turned around and wrapped her arms tightly around him "I love you kin trunks, never forget that" whispered Bulma in his ear before vegeta took him away. A tear slid down her cheek as the door closed, at least trunks was going to be okay, for now.

Bliss felt little fingers trace patterns on her arm as her eyes fluttered open from the sound of the door sliding open. Bliss's vision was blurry but she could still see who was in front of her. Bliss grabbed scarlet and crushed her to her chest in a hug "I've missed you so much" cried bliss into scarlet's long, thick dark brown hair "they haven't hurt us" said scarlet putting her small palm on her mother's cheek. Bliss looked into scarlet's light blue eyes that she most likely inherited from her grandmother and saw truth in her eyes "okay I'm glad I don't know what I would have done if-" Bulma cut herself off and shook her head. "Mommy is-is it true that I have a father?" asked bliss softly. So many emotions flickered over bliss's face before she answered scarlet "yes, sweetheart the man you met the other day before coming onto the ship…is your father" said scarlet closing her eyes. She knew this day would eventually come but it still hurt telling her daughter who her father was. Tarble walked in and crossed his arms over his chest "when we get home scarlet will have to prove she deserves to be called 'himemiya', it's a princess of sorts to our people" finished Tarble looking at bliss expectantly. Bliss hugged scarlet tighter "how will she do this?" asked bliss "she will fight to the death" bliss squeezed her eyes shut and wished she was still back on earth with her feet buried in the white sand and her daughter making a sand castle next to her-"I will train her" said Tarble breaking bliss's reverie. "is there no other way?" pleaded bliss. Tarble shook his head slowly "no this is what saiyan's born into the royal family have done since the first king of saiyan's was born, there are no exceptions, that is why" he beckoned to scarlet "I have to start training her" he said. Bliss cupped scarlet's face gently "I love you forever and always, don't you ever doubt or forget it" said bliss kissing her lightly on the forehead "come" said Tarble to scarlet "the sooner we start the better." Bliss looks at scarlet and gives her an encouraging nod before walking up to Tarble close enough to feel that unnatural heat radiating off his body, bliss looks up into his inky-black eyes with tiny specks of gold in it that seem to swirl around his iris, she stood on her toes and kissed him softly sending a jolt through them bliss quickly stepped back and cleared her throat trying to cover her embarrassment "thank you" she murmured softly "for taking care of scarlet" Tarble nod once before beckoning for scarlet. Bliss watched as they both walked out, their tails swaying in the same motion.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"okay just calm down its going to be okay" whispered Bulma pacing around the gold crested water feature "trunks is going to kick who the hell ever's ass and he's going to get through this, alive." Whispered Bulma again her voice cracking at the end. "No I won't cry because my trunks is going to win" said Bulma with renewed determination wiping away tears.

Bliss stopped at the door before walking into the room. Bulma's eyes teared up when she saw her sister, bliss held up her hand motioning for her to stop "we won't cry" said bliss her voice hoarse. "We are beginning the ceremony" said a tall lean saiyan standing in the doorway. Bulma slipped her hand into her sisters and they followed the saiyan out into the hall and up stairs' until they reached two huge doors with intricate motifs carved into it. The saiyan opened the doors that led them out onto a black marble platform. Vegeta and Tarble stood on either side of the platform gazing intently at them as they walked down a few steps onto the platform. Tarble stepped forward and snaked his arm around bliss's waist pulling her into his side. Vegeta did nothing but gazed intently at Bulma sending shivers up her spine. There were two silk pillows on the edge of the platform where Bulma and bliss sat on their knees and watched the arena bellow them as warm up sparring sessions went on before king vegeta stood up from his bronze throne across Bulma and bliss on a separate platform across the arena. "we are here to witness if kin trunks and scarlet kimiko, future heirs to the throne are worthy to be part of the royal family" shouted king vegeta, the arena vibrated from the crowds barbaric shouts and cheering had intensified in noise as trunks and scarlet walked out onto the arena both wearing custom saiyan armour, scarlet's long hair was braided, scarlet looked up and saw her mother and nodded. Bliss wanted to cry the moment she saw her beautiful daughter walk out onto the arena. Bulma's hands tightened into little fists as she saw trunks, her instinct to grab trunks and run was strong, but she wouldn't even get two feet away before vegeta would grab her.

Two average looking saiyan's walked out onto the arena stopping in front of trunks and scarlet the one had long hair and the other short spikey hair. "May the gods favour you" said king vegeta jerking his chin towards trunks and scarlet "you may begin!" He shouted.

A second later the saiyan with spikey hair slammed his leg into scarlet's stomach sending her crashing into the dirt. Trunks screamed in fury and a blinding gold light surrounded him and his hair went gold and his eyes emerald. In an instant trunk was in front of the spikey haired saiyan and slammed his open palm into the saiyan's nose breaking it. Scarlet got up and tentively touched her bleeding head before her body was wrapped in a bright yellow light, her hair changed gold and her eyes swirled green. Scarlet slammed her leg into the saiyan with the long hair's cheek before her and trunks slipped into a flurry of kicks and punches against their opponents, all the saiyans in the arena went crazy.

Vegeta's eyes widened in disbelief as his son turned into the very thing they worshiped, the super saiyan. Tarble stood still; he's expression passive until scarlet turned super saiyan. He's whole demeanour changed, his shoulders broadened and a cocky smirk appeared. Trunks upper cut his opponent and watched with satisfaction as the saiyan fell to the floor with a dull thud. Scarlet rammed her knee into the saiyan's forehead and let him fall to the ground, dead.

"I can now call you true heirs to the throne! You have done what non thought possible" king vegeta dropped to his on knee and bowed his head instantly the thousands of people in the arena followed suit. Tarble and vegeta stood stunned for a moment before bowing too. King Vegeta stood up "come! It's time to celebrate" shouted king vegeta.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks so much for reviewing! Sorry for any mistakes lol I try.

**Chapter 18**

"I have trained scarlet for a while now and not once had she turned super saiyan" mused Tarble aloud, bliss smiled "well maybe she didn't need to" "this changes everything" said Tarble glancing at scarlet talking to his father "what do you mean?" asked bliss "the saiyan's will _truly _accept them now" said Tarble. Bliss glanced at Bulma who was in a heated conversation with vegeta across the room.

"Why didn't you tell me woman?" demanded vegeta quietly "because you never asked" exclaimed Bulma "I didn't have to, you were supposed to tell me trunks was a super saiyan!" seethed vegeta. Bulma looked at his angry expression and did the only thing she could think of to make him shut up, she kissed him.

King Vegeta was sitting at his throne gazing at his son's and there so-to-speak wives and smiled in the coming full moon they would make it official. The smile quickly vanished as the head of his saiyan forces walked towards him, the only time Assyrian ever came to him was when there was trouble among the forces that needed his attention. "My liege there has been a number of uprising's in the slave camps down west, we await your command on further action" said Assyrian. king vegeta had had enough of these fucking slaves always rebelling "kill them and make an example of what will happen to any other who decides to follow in their paths, and get the first legion ready for purging we leave this fortnight." Assyrian bowed, he's blonde hair falling in his eyes.

Bulma broke away from him and took a deep breath "I'm sorry I didn't know it was a big deal, if I had known I would have told you" vegeta quirked the corner of his lips "I can think of a few ways you could make me forgive you" he purred, Bulma frowned his sex drive had been out of control lately it was starting to get weird "vegeta is it just me or are we having sex more than usual?" vegeta nuzzled her neck "must be the moon" he mumbled against her neck sending shivers up her spine. He pulled away and took a deep breath "every thirteen years the full moon appears for three days" he continued "and guess what? The full moon rises in a week" Bulma contemplated what he was saying and nodded slowly "and what happens during this full moon?" asked Bulma. Vegeta smirked "saiyan's fuck and fight during this time period" he said gauging Bulma's reaction but all she did was nod with a glint in her eyes "and we will be leaving the palace, we have another down south that is where you and I will be residing until the full moon passes" he said, Bulma smiled at this, she couldn't wait

Thank you so much for reviewing! So I want to make a sequel about bliss and trunks where trunks and bliss find love interest's so please let me know if your game cause I am!


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you for reviewing! I honestly love your responses! Okay I just want to answer some questions; Emikot316: trunks and scarlet have always been super saiyan's so it wasn't a spontaneous thing c:

So the sequel about trunks and scarlet, I was thinking maybe trunks & OC and scarlet & raditz? Or scarlet and the man I mentioned in my previous chapter Assyrian? Let me know I'll be choosing by your votes 3

**Chapter 19**

Bulma was silent as her feet touched down onto the crimson sand exactly the same colour she had dreamed about long time ago. She could feel vegeta's protective arms still wrapped around her even though they had landed. Bulma looked up at the house in awe, it wasn't as extravagant as the palace but in its white marble simplicity, it was still beautiful. The sky was turning a deep shade of purple as the two suns were setting and a silver orb hung mischievously in the sky. Vegeta hadn't made an inclination of letting her go yet, curiously she turned in his arms and looked up at him, they had come a long way in their relationship she could still remember the first time she had met him when pure menace was reverberating off of him tangling with his alluring aura. They now had a child that linked them together forever but she still felt as if there was something _**more…**_

Vegeta looked up at the moon and felt a pull inside of him bringing his animalistic nature forth. He slowly bent his head before capturing her lips between his, he's hands skimmed the sides of her breasts before gripping her waist. Her moans echoed in his ears edging him on in his exploration of her ivory body.

Bulma lightly raked her nails down his hard pecs before hooking her fingers on his waistband and tugging them off. Vegeta gripped Bulma's white dress from the back and tore it off, his shirt followed soon. Bulma grabbed his hands and tugged him along as she walked deeper into the blood red dessert, when they were far enough Bulma placed one of his hands on her waist and the other on her breast, they slowly sunk to their knees He pulled Bulma up his knees and crushed her against his chest as he leisurely nipped and licked her collar bone, his hands slid down to her waist before he slowly slid her down his erection. Bulma gripped his shoulder and threw her head back in a silent cry; vegeta looked up at the moon through half lidded eyes and felt every instinct in him go over drive. Vegeta flipped her over on to her hands and knees and momentarily took a deep breath before he took her from behind letting his control slip with each thrust.

Bulma lay on his chest trying to regulate her rapid breathing before sitting up, vegeta groaned becoming instantly hard inside of her he was about to grasp her hips but Bulma caught his hands and he let her pin it above his head "I'm the one who will be riding you now" she whispered softly into his ear sending shivers down his spine making him arch up. Bulma started moving her hips slowly increasing her speed before going slow again, vegeta's body flexed under her in anticipation as she sped up her movements again but he couldn't keep his hands off of her anymore and placed his large hands over her hips pushing her down on him "vegeta!" she cried out as colours burst behind her eyelids they both rode out their orgasm, after a few moments she opened her eyes and looked down at vegeta who was staring at her intently "what?" inquired Bulma softly feeling her cheeks start to flame. Vegeta cupped her cheeks and brushed his lips softly over hers before inspecting her body for injuries. There were only minor bruises but nonetheless he gently laid her down on her back and kissed every bruise on her alabaster skin, a roar in the distance jerked Bulma upright "what was that?" she asked looking off into the distance where she heard the noise come from. "get behind me, it seems someone is stuiped enough to challenge me" Goosebumps erupted over her skin as she heard the roaring get nearer, she ran back to the spot they had landed and tried to get her dress to cover up her body which proved to be a difficult task since it was torn. Bulma felt her heart stop dead in her chest as vegeta's body started morphing into something huge and hairy. Bulma was gob smacked, here was the man she just made love to turn into a giant ape and things got a little worse when she saw the source of the roaring; another huge ape charging straight for them.

Hope you enjoyed this v/b chapter, there's more to come soon!


End file.
